DEFINISI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dan ini hanyalah sebuah perdebatan kecil antara seorang Kolonel dan bawahannya mengenai definisi 'cinta'./ "Seperti bunga, cinta itu indah." / "Cinta itu … tidak jelas, tidak terlogika, tidak beralasan, tidak terdefinisi."/ Jadi, siapa yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini?/ RoyAi. Warnings inside.


… Dan ini hanyalah sebuah perdebatan kecil antara seorang Kolonel dan bawahannya mengenai definisi 'cinta'.

* * *

**DEFINISI**

**_Disclaimer_ : _I do not own_ Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

******_Story_ © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**A/N**_**-**_**Warning**_**: **_**first fict in this fandom**_**. **_**Probably OOC and kinda plotless**_**. **_**Fluff**_** (?)**

* * *

Siang itu, Riza Hawkeye lagi-lagi menemukan sang Kolonel yang sedang menelepon seseorang entah siapa. Perempuan—demikian dugaan Riza. Bukan karena Riza mempunyai kemampuan telepati ataupun kemampuan cenayang. Sama sekali bukan. Ini hanyalah rutinitas yang kerap terulang.

Begitu melihat Riza, sang Kolonel—Roy Mustang—langsung menyudahi pembicaraan sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakkan telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Roy kemudian langsung memberikan sebuah senyum tidak berdosa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Memang susah jadi cowok laku," ujar Roy dengan nada yang lebih menyiratkan kebanggaan dibandingkan keluh kesah. "Hari ini jadwal kencanku padat. Yah, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun aku akan dipenuhi oleh setumpuk cinta…."

Tanpa mengacuhkan perkataan Roy, Riza pun meletakkan setumpuk _dokumen_—bukan cinta—yang membuat Roy melotot. Roy sudah akan merengek pada gadis berpenampilan cukup tomboy dengan rambut yang terjepit rapi itu saat mendadak sang _sniper_ andal bersuara.

"Apa sebenarnya arti 'cinta' menurut Anda?"

Roy menganga. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan muncul dari sang Letnan. Tapi, senyum pun terkembang di wajah Roy tidak lama kemudian.

"Seperti bunga, cinta itu indah," jawab Roy dengan penuh percaya diri.

Riza membalas cepat, "Berarti definisi cinta bagi Anda itu tidak abadi, karena suatu saat bunga akan layu."

Roy mengernyitkan alis sebelum ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Ada bunga yang tidak akan layu."

"Bunga kertas atau bunga plastik maksudmu?" tanya Riza sambil meletakkan tangannya ke atas tumpukan dokumen yang baru ia bawakan. "Hhh … itu lebih semu lagi. Bunga kertas maupun bunga plastik," Riza memberi jeda, "tidak alami, hanya buatan."

Nyaris hilang akal mendapat pembantahan berturut-turut, Roy tetap berusaha agar keadaan berada di tangannya. Jika memang tidak ada jawaban Roy yang bisa memuaskan Riza, bagaimana dengan pendapat Riza sendiri?

"Kalau begitu, apa definisi cinta menurutmu?" tanya Roy sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bawah dagu. Tatapannya menyorot intens pada Riza—ia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dilayangkan wanita berpangkat Letnan tersebut.

"Cinta itu … tidak jelas, tidak terlogika, tidak beralasan, tidak _terdefinisi_."

Roy hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Riza. Dengan senyum yang sedikit kekanakan, sang Kolonel pun menjawab, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mencoba melogikakan semua definisi tentang cinta yang kubuat?"

"Entahlah," jawab Riza sambil mengedikkan bahunya sedikit, "aku hanya spontan."

"Tidak ada alasan?" tanya Roy tidak puas. Alis matanya sedikit terangkat saat membiarkan pertanyaan tersebut terlontar.

"_Hm_…."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari arah Roy. "Kau ternyata tidak bisa dilogika, ya, Letnan"

Riza menghela napas sejenak. Ia pun memberikan argumennya kemudian, "Kalau bersama Anda, mau tidak mau saya harus sedikit membuang logika saya, Kolonel. Bukan sesuatu yang harus Anda pertanyakan sekarang, 'kan? Daripada itu—"

"Hanya padaku?" potong Roy. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi menopang dagu dan tatapan matanya menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Sudah sejak lama, Roy mengharapkan percakapan semacam ini terjadi. Namun, tidak pernah sekali pun sang Letnan memberi kesempatan. Jika percakapan kali ini bisa membuka sebuah jalan menuju ujung yang diharapkan Roy, ia akan mengusahakan apa pun untuk terus mempertahankan arah pembicaraan ini. Katanya, kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali dan karena itulah, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sudah tersedia tidak akan mengantarkannya pada penyesalan.

"Yah…," Riza tampak mempertimbankan jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya, "kalau punya atasan seperti Anda…."

"Kau tidak bisa dilogika saat sedang bersamaku. Tidak bisa dilogika adalah salah satu definisi cinta menurutmu. Kalau begitu, bolehkah kuambil kesimpulan kalau kau cinta padaku?" Roy menyeringai.

Riza mengerjapkan mata dan sekilas, keterkejutan itu begitu jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Sungguh, demi apa pun, Kolonel Roy Mustang memang sangat pandai bersilat lidah, bukan? Bagaimana bisa ia menuntun pembicaraan ini sampai pada kesimpulan yang memutarbalikkan keadaan? Riza tidak habis pikir. Tapi ia juga tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang perdebatan.

"Anda memang hebat, Kolonel. Sebagai hadiah," Riza mendadak mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Roy dan melanjutkan ucapannya secara berbisik, "sampai nanti malam…."

_DEG_!

"O-oy! Le-letnan! Kau mau apa…?"

"Aku mau … Anda menyelesaikan semua tumpukan dokumen ini. Semua. _Tanpa kecuali_." Riza menarik kembali wajahnya dan menyorongkan tumpukan dokumen yang harus dibaca dan ditandatangani Roy semakin dekat ke arah pria tersebut.

"Ha-hah?"

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri, Kolonel," ancam Riza sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia pun mengokang senjatanya sebelum beranjak ke pojok dan mengambil tempat duduk di sana. "Aku akan mengawasi Anda."

"Letnan, kau ini benar-benar…."

"Benar-benar…?"

Roy menghela napas. "Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata."

Senyum terlihat di wajah Riza yang sudah terduduk dengan nyaman di pojokan. Ia pun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menumpangkan sebelah kakinya ke kaki yang lain sebelum menjawab, "Anggap saja ini bentuk _cintaku_ pada Anda, Kolonel. Nah, lebih baik Anda mulai bekerja jika tidak ingin … terluka."

"_Aaargh_!"

Ancaman Riza bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilawan—fakta itu sudah tertanam dalam benak Roy. Kesempatan itu telah lewat begitu saja, meninggalkan Roy dalam keadaan frustrasi karena sudah pasti ia harus membatalkan semua janji kencannya hari itu.

_Well_, Roy … setidaknya kau dapat berkencan dengan dokumen ditemani oleh Riza yang telah berbaik hati mengajarkanmu definisi mengenai cinta. Dan kalau sebelumnya kau tidak puas dengan _ending_ perdebatan kalian, bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik untuk segera memulai babak kedua?

_Right_?

*********終わり*********

* * *

_First attempt to make _RoyAi. _Hope I don't fail that much_, _even though this story's nearly what you could call a plotless one_. :""")

Tadinya, untuk istilah-istilahnya saya mau pake istilah Jepang, bahkan udah nanya ke elven lady18, tapi pada akhirnya saya pake istilah Kolonel dan Letnan-nya aja deh. Ah, sekali lagi, moga-moga fanfict ini nggak terlalu _fail,_ ya :""3

_Uhm, _jadi ... sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Many thanks before_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
